Rayman and the Stone of Hopes
by Raygirl13
Summary: My first fanfic! Rayman meets Raygirl and they get in a great adventure to help the Island of Hopes. Razorbeard has return but this time there will be no mercy for anyone! New and old characters,adventure,action,love,humour and the human spirit! R&R, pls!


Hi, Rayman fans! First of all, let me present. I'm Raygirl13, another old fan of Rayman. Maybe some of you reminds me or know who I am. I'm going to submit my Rayman fanfic in english (translated to spanish) because I'll want to expand it to more people. The process will be slow because I can't translate so much faster, and... 34 chapters will be really hard to translate. Specially when the story has 240 pages in Word format. I hope you'll enjoy it after all... Well, just wanted to say something and... here, hope you'll like it. ﻿

* * *

**Rayman and the Stone of Hopes.**

_**Chapter 1 – The Meeting **_

We are in The Glade of Dreams, where a great party is preparing to commemorate the day in which Rayman, a boy who ended up becoming a celebrity when treading on the Islands, celebrates his nineteen years old.

The story of Rayman goes back to his childhood, when, after a storm, the boy appeared on one of the beaches of The Glade of Dreams. Only with three year of age, without knowing his origin, not even his progenitors, and not remember anything, the creature was found and was adopted by the fairy Betilla, a woman with a heart full of tenderness and maternal love.

﻿Thanks to the help of the other fairies and the magicians of that fantastic world, and to the friends that the small one knew along his life, his force and his skills they got to become his best allies. With the time and the experience, Rayman kept learning on all what surrounded him and growing beside the magic and his inborn powers, getting to control them perfectly, and becoming like this in the protector of his world. After several missions and meetings with the enemies of his people, all carried out with success, the boy already dominated completely the gift that had been granted him; a power that nobody explained, but that they thought was a gift from the sky.

Today, The Glade of Dreams is dressed of color for the great celebration that approaches. The fairies prepare the feast that afterwards will be devoured by all the guests, and the people run from a side to another, helping in what is needed.

I could tell you that Rayman was a fortunate boy; not only because he had a force that others longed for, but also because they all wanted him. Even out of The Glade of Dreams, everyone knew his name.

Globox and Uglette, a couple of frogs of giggly face and desires of working, helped Ly preparing everything while the brawny Clark, a guy that seemed to come back from a competition of heavy weights, was decorating the square. And the party had to be something big; because with it they not only celebrated the nineteenth anniversary of the young Rayman, but besides it began the week of flowers; a great celebration where villages of the surroundings joined and was paid to the spring, with big bouquets of flowers, sweets, dances and a magnificent show of fireworks.

﻿―Rayman? Where is Rayman? ―Ly addressed Clark.

―I don't know. He has left not long ago. ―He said while he tied some iridescent garlands to a tree. ―He has told me that he was going to walk a while. ―He tried to undo the knot that had been formed in his fingers.

―I expect him to arrive soon or we will have to go to look for him. ―Betilla said who had just arrived with a big tray of cinnamon cookies. ―The king of the party must not be late.

* * *

Meanwhile, near there, in the Forest of the Hill, Rayman walked breathing the clean air and hearing the musical singing of birds, enjoying the calmness and the harmony that reigned under that ceiling of leaves with smell of chamomile and violets.

With so many delight, the boy would had not imported to keep walking slowly and forget for a moment his around; that thing if it had not been because, a few instants later, a desperate shout arrived up to his ears. Somebody was demanding for help and, for the intensity of the voice, it didn't have to be very far. He did not doubt it even a second and ran to the place from where it was originated. He jumped a fallen trunk, went down for a stony and treacherous way, and stopped before running into some thickets of a dark green. He hided quickly in them and, from there, he could observe the scene.

﻿Some types with metallic aspect were capturing a person. At first, Rayman could not distinguish of who it was, but when they threw it to the ground, he recognized perfectly an irritated and frightful girl that stamped to get rid of her oppressors.

She had long, brown hair ending with a ponytail; she wore a purple bandanna tied to her neck and a shirt of a color among red and dark pink. She also dressed a pair of yellow trainers with white and orange details, and Texan trousers.

She was quite good-looking, although she did not pass from the meter sixty, but what most impressed the boy was her general aspect. The girl had the same constitution as he had: without arms or legs, big eyes... He didn't know where she came from but now he was sure that he was not the only one with those characteristics in the whole world.

﻿Rayman himself remained very quiet for several seconds to finish recovering from the impression. He didn't know why, but suddenly something seemed to assail his senses with a strong beat in his heart.

He recovered immediately; however, he did not know what that lapse had been. The girl shouted again, reminding him that if he did not do anything they would take her away. Without thinking it twice, he jumped from the bushes and remained standing, nailed in the ground, standing up to the metallic men that were already prepared for the fight. It was then when he realized the type of men that he was going to face. It was a gang of Pirates; a sort of robots with human appearance and shining and silvery body of metal. There were many years ago that they had appeared on the land, but nobody knew where they proceeded from. Even more, all feared them and met their disastrous reputation. They were as a plague and Rayman had already had once the opportunity to be confronted with them, years ago.

﻿It was a daily scene in his life. To fight for the weak ones and for his friends was what he made with more frequency. He knew that it would not be difficult at all for him to defeat that band of looters. They were only five, armed with a joint cannon to the left arm and a right hand; pure scrap. Still like this, those canyons were powerful firearms and, to a certain distance, could be mortal. However, so much technology did not do justice to them, in fact, those weapons spoiled with easiness.

Seeing then that the Pirates wanted war, our hero did not doubt it more and jumped from his hiding place. When they were turned to find vis-à-vis, he threw them a look of contempt and told to them bravely:

―Come for me if you are capable!

﻿Three of the robots were weighed on him while the other two held the girl with force. She remained quite amazed when she saw Rayman appear, and found still more strange when she noticed that the Pirates that held her trembled as leaves.

﻿Rayman prepared his fists and, when the first robot was weighed for him, crashed one of them in its face, leaving him without teeth. He became so much annoyed that he tried to shoot our hero in his head, but it did not have success: he didn't realize that his arm was turned backward and, when shooting, he destructed the legs of one of his pals, who had an attack of wrath. The third Pirate tried to hit Rayman with his enormous and heavy body of metal, but the boy avoided it, getting him to crush the two that had started to discuss heatedly. The fight finished with one of the spheres of energy that the boy used in hard combats, thing that sent the three robots away. The other two ran away too, frightened, without looking behind, leaving the girl who was still amazed therefore it had happened.

﻿Rayman gave the girl his hand, helping her to get up. She looked him from top to bottom dissimulatedly, got up and sighed relieved.

―Hello. Are you alright? ―She agreed with timidity. ―Which is your name? He asked, looking at her with affection.

―Raygirl. ―She answered with quivering voice. ―Raygirl Hopes.

"Curious name" Thought him, every time more convinced that that could not be a simple coincidence.

―I am Rayman. ―He passed the hand to his hair. ―When I heard you shouting I came as fast as I could. Be calm, those will not upset you again.

Raygirl noticed a shiver that went over all her body, thinking in her aching muscles. Those beasts almost would have dislocated her if he had not appeared. Now calmed, she asked:

―Could you tell me where I am?

―Of course. ―He agreed. ―You are in The Glade of Dreams.

The Glade of…? She repeated confused.

Rayman informed her a little about his land.

―Here is where the most magical creatures of the planet live. The Fairies, the small Ludivs, the Heebie-jeebies, the Bo-peeps, the Teensies, the elves, and many other fantastic creatures. It is a quite known place, and...

―And you? ―She asked without letting him continue.

―Me?

―Yes, you. Do you also live here? Are you a magician or something like that?

Rayman scratched his head.

―Not exactly... We could say that yes; I live here... but what happens is that I travel a lot. We'll say that... I am natural traveler. And no; I am not a magician. ―Smiled.

﻿―Do you like to travel?

―Yes, although a big part of the time, I make it to help my friends or to fight against someone. Not long ago I concluded another of my missions and the village's people now want to celebrate a great party in my honor, making use of the Week of Flowers and that. They consider me a natural hero. Besides... Today's my nineteenth birthday; it is time in which everything seems to have a special reason. ―He smiled again and could see that Raygirl had a face of astonishment. He approached a bit more to her and asked: ―Would you like to come? I'm sure that those robots distanciated you from your home. Maybe I could ask my people to help you.

Raygirl doubted an instant.

―Well… Alright. ―He smiled again, fact that, for a moment, seemed to turn the ambient warmer.

She gave him her hand to let him to take her over, and they crossed the forest to return to the village.

* * *

"If you want to give me your opinion about the first chapter, please do" 


End file.
